Darrius Varantys
Darrius Varantys is the Archon of Tyrosh, as well as a nobleman, merchant, and magister. He is the son of Dezio and Annara Varantys, and is currently eight-and-twenty years old. History Born upon the Tyroshi island of Erinnon, as are most Tyroshi nobles, Darrius lived a pampered life from birth. As a scion of the famed and wealthy lineage of Varantys he was entitled to the very best education money can buy, and learned history, mathematics, navigation, philosophy, rhetoric, and all things a learned man should know. He was taught three different languages, and though he can read High Valyrian, Common, and Tyroshi, he can only speak the latter two. In addition to such intellectual pursuits the young Varantys also studied hard in more physical activities. Horse riding and falconry, hunting and fishing, sword and spear and bow - all of the traditional sports and skills of a noblemen were taught to him, and taught well. After years of practice he began to favour the spear, especially on horseback, though he never learned the lance quite like the Westerosi. When his studies were completed in 356AC, Darrius left to travel the world on his own as was the Varantys tradtion. Though many scions of that great line had been lost over the years to storm and sea and slaver, those that returned invariably came back better and wiser men. For his journey Darrius first headed west, traveling to Queens Landing to see the ruling Dragon Queen and then south by land to visit the famous Citadel. From there he took ship to Sunspear, and then on to Lys and Volantis. From there he visited the cities of Slavers Bay, and onward to Qarth, before finally returning home to Tyrosh after being gone for four years. But he did not come back the same - gone were the smiles and laughter of youth, and the wild exuberance that seemed characterize Darrius' early days. The Darrius Varantys that returned from Qarth was more somber, focused, and dedicated than the one that had left four years earlier and while still half a child. Once back in Tyrosh, Darrius set to work in making a name for himself. The third of his father's sons, and by a new and fairly unfavoured wife, Darrius knew that he stood little chance of inheriting his father's fortune, and that once it belonged to his brothers he'd likely never again see a bent copper. Rather than wait and hope, or plot to murder his half-siblings, he used his father's wealth to provide for himself, making a few wise investments and eventually working his way into the magisterial conclave. Darrius won renown as a fighter in the celebratory games of 363AC, using spear and shield against the Champion of Erinnon, a mighty Dothrkai slave, and a trio of Unsullied warriors. After the fight he was known as the finest spear in all of Tyrosh - little did the city know, however, that he had bribed the master of the Unsullied to have them throw the fight. With his newfound laurels beneath his belt and all the city chanting his name, Darrius continued to use the momentum he had garnered to further his politcal ends. By the time Doniphos Ro - the previous Archon - dies in 365AC, Darrius Varantys is all but the hero of Tyrosh, known for his skill at arms, wisdom, justice, and chastity. He had been named the Polemarch of the City only mere days before by Doniphos himself, one of the youngest men to ever serve in the title. When Doniphos breathed his last and the conclave met to decide who should take his place, there was much divison between the poltical factions in the Tyroshi government. These factions soon put aside their differences, however, as the noise of a mighty crowd could be heard, gathering oustide the Black Walls of the Inner City. They came in their hundreds, and all chanted but one word - Varantys. Though such a spectacle would have produced a suspicious and sudden death for Darrius in any other time as those Tyroshi magisters fearful of his power set about disposing of him, this one came at the perfect moment for the young Varantys. The Magisters were divided, no candidate seemed to be dominating the ranks, and neither side had the votes or the wealth to simply brow beat the other into submission. Darrius Varantys, however, was young and unaligned. Both sides thought that he might be swayed to the other, and so in a near unanimous vote they named the young Varantys the Archon of Tyrosh. He has ruled for three years. Category:Essosi